pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Darmanitan
Tryb Standardowy Tryb Zen |umiejętność=Czysta Moc |ukryta umiejętność=Tryb Zen |samiec=50 |samica=50 |wzrost=4'03"/1.3 m |waga=204.8 lbs./92.9 kg |ciało=08 |Ryk=Plik:555 - Darmanitan.ogg |łapa=Plik:F555.png |color=czerwony |formcolors=yes |Unova=# /# |grupa= |kroki=5140 - 5396 |szansa schwytania=60 |doświadczenie=168 |przyjaźń=70 |HP= |atak= |obrona= |sp atak= |sp obrona= |szybkość= |forme=2 |egggroup1=Lądowe |ndex=555 |udex=061 |gendercode=127 |generation=5 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |type1=ognistego |form2type1=ognistego |form2type2=psychicznego }}Darmanitan (jap. ヒヒダルマ Hihidaruma)'' ''- Pokémon typu (Tryb Standardowy) oraz i (Tryb Zen) wprowadzony w generacji V. Ewoluuje z Darumaki na poziomie 35. Biologia Fizjologia Darmanitan to głównie czerwony, małpopodobny Pokémon, który wydaje się kucać. Darmanitan ma długie, krzaczaste brwi w kolorze ognia, zawinięte na końcu i kończące na oczach jako czarne obramowanie. Pod nimi ma beżową skórę, a pomiędzy nią i zębami jest kanciasty pas czerwonego futra. Wyraz jego twarzy może wyrażać manię lub szaleństwo. U Darmanitana nie dostrzegamy szyi, jego grzbiet aż od głowy jest zaokrąglony, a kończy się krótkim ogonem. Ma długie przednie ramiona, zakończone masywnymi dłońmi, które nie są pokryte futrem. Tylne zaś wydają się być krótkie, a z poza futra wystają tylko palce. Na tułowiu ma trzy beżowe elipsy. Jego łapy są prawdopodobnie przystosowane do wspinania się po kamiennych ścianach. Specjalne umiejętności W normalnych okolicznościach Darmanitany są niezwykle silne fizycznie, jedno uderzenie może zniszczyć samochód. Darmanitan posiada drugą formę, w którą może się zmienić wyłącznie gdy posiada zdolność Tryb Zen. Wyglądem przypomina bardziej Darumakę, jednak jest niebieski. Dodatkowo forma ta posiada drugi typ - psychiczny. Zachowanie thumb|Darmanitan w Trybie Zen w animeTe Pokémony są zwykle bardzo aktywne i walczą przy użyciu siły fizycznej jak i emocjonalnej. Środowisko naturalne Podobnie jak jego pre-ewolucja Darumaka, Darmanitan jest rodowitym mieszkańcem pustyni. Dieta Tak jak każdy Pokémon, Darmanitan nie pogardzi karmą dla Pokémonów lub jagodami. W anime Główne występy Darmanitan w Trybie Zen, wraz z dwoma jego pre-wyewoluowanymi formami Darumakami, pojawił się w odcinku [[BW008|''Na ratunek Darmanitanowi!]]. Darmanitan i Darumaki mieszkały w wieży zegarowej. Kiedy wieża zaczęła się łamać, Darmanitan zatrzymał luźny dzwon przed zawaleniem. Jednak ze względu na zmęczenie, przekształcił się w Tryb Zen i używał Psychicznego Ciosu, aby utrzymać dzwon w powietrzu, podczas gdy Darumaki kradły jedzenie, aby mógł utrzymać swoją energię. Darmanitan pod własność ojca Bianci pojawił się w odcinku [[BW049|''Nadchodzi Elesa, elektryzująca Liderka Sali!]]. Walczył z Oshawottem Asha i zwyciężył. Darmanitan w posiadaniu Burgundy pojawia się w odcinku [[BW090|''Jostling for the Junior Cup!]]. Występy drugorzędne W odcinku [[BW022|''Inwazja Venipede'ów!]], nienazwany trener z Castelii wykorzystywał Darmanitan, aby spróbować zatrzymać rój Venipede'ów. Darmanitan pod własnością Scootera pojawił się w odcinku [[BW040|''Cilan kontra Trip, Ash kontra Georgia!]]. Był on używany w czasie Klubowych Bitew, przegrał z Golettem Luke'a. Darmanitan pojawił się w retrospekcji Scrafty'ego w odcinku [[BW043|''Taktyka Meowtha!]]. Darmanitany pojawiły się w wielu innych epizodycznych rolach. Wpisy Pokédexa |} W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures Dane w grach Wpisy w Pokédexie Lokalizacje W głównej serii W pobocznych grach Statystyki Podstawowe statystyki Tryb Standardowy Tryb Zen Efektywność typów Tryb Standardowy Tryb Zen Lista ruchów Poprzez poziom Poprzez TM/HM Poprzez Poprzez nauczanie Specjalne ruchy Ewolucja |no2=555|typ1= |typ2= |name2=Darmanitan |type1-2=Fire}} Formy |forme1=Tryb Standardowy |loc1=> 50% |sprite2=Darmanitan-Zen |forme2=Tryb Zen |type1-2=Fire|typ2= |type2-2=Psychic |loc2=< 50% }} Ciekawostki Pochodzenie |} Category:Pokémony o kolorze "niebieski" Kategoria:Pokémony Kategoria:Pokémony z gen. V Kategoria:Pokémony typu ognistego Kategoria:Drugie formy ewolucyjne Kategoria:Pokemony o ostatecznej ewolucji Kategoria:Pokémony typu psychicznego